


Niedopowiedziana

by Veritaseria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Tom Riddle Sr. - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritaseria/pseuds/Veritaseria
Summary: Tom Riddle, znany jako Lord Voldemort, najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik w historii Świata Magii.Każda historia jest niedopowiedziana.





	Niedopowiedziana

Ludzie lubią historie o bohaterach. Świat jednak nie dzieli się na białych i czarnych bohaterów, większość jest tak naprawdę szara. Niedopowiedziana.

Gdy się urodziłeś, twoje serce było białe. Niezbyt często można było zobaczyć tak czystą, nieskazitelną biel. Z wiekiem zaczął pokrywać je szkarłatny osad, wręcz wżerając się w nie do momentu, aż biel została całkowicie zastąpiona czerwienią. Gdy dorastałeś, zostało otoczone ciemną mgłą. Mgła zaczynała gęstnieć, aż w końcu doszło do stanu, w którym serce całkowicie było niewidoczne, zastąpione czarną otchłanią.

_Biel_

-...I właśnie dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na adopcje. - dokończyła kobieta z uśmiechem spoglądając na męża, który chwycił jej dłoń odwzajemniając uśmiech. Pani Cole, kobieta o surowym wyrazie twarzy z pierwszymi oznakami starzenia, pokiwała twierdząco głową, wymuszając uprzejmy uśmiech. W końcu niecodziennie trafiają im się potencjalni rodzice adopcyjni w czasie wojny. Tak, potencjalni, ponieważ większość z nich rozmyślała się po zobaczeniu, w jakich warunkach wychowywani są jej podopieczni. Konflikt zbrojny nie pomagał, trafiało do nich coraz więcej osieroconych dzieci, pomieszczenia były przepełnione, brakowało środków finansowych na chociażby odpowiednie wyżywienie. Cole już dawno przestała walczyć ze sfrustrowanymi opiekunami i wychowankami, którzy nikogo się nie słuchali i doprowadzali ją do szału swoim zachowaniem.

Otwierając drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym były najmłodsze dzieci w wieku maksymalnie dwóch lat, już wiedziała po minie pary, że nic z tego nie będzie. Chociaż cuda się zdążają. W bajkach. Sama dyrektorka, mimo przebywania w sierocińcu codziennie, miała ochotę w tym momencie stracić słuch. Dwie opiekunki na całe pomieszczenie to było zdecydowanie za mało. To było jak domino – jedno dziecko zaczęło płakać to budziła się cała reszta dotrzymując mu solidarnie towarzystwa w pragnącym uwagi krzyku i zawodzeniu.

Tylko jeden z nich prawie nigdy nie płakał. Para skierowała się do łóżeczka czarnowłosego chłopca, który czujnie obserwował nowe twarze swoimi szarymi oczami. Dziecko było zdecydowanie inne, jednak nie w negatywny sposób.. Jeśli jednak któraś z opiekunek brała go na ręce, za każdym razem wtulał się kurczowo w nie, jak gdyby próbując pochwycić jak najwięcej z chwili, w której okazywano mu ciepło. Niestety nie zdarzało się to często, bo opiekunki w pierwszej kolejności starały się zaspokoić potrzeby płaczących.

Maluch uważnie obserwował z zainteresowaniem młode twarze, po czym odwzajemnił wesoło wysłany w jego stronę uśmiech. Kobieta wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce, jednak nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, wszyscy usłyszeli potężny huk na zewnątrz, a zaraz za nim krzyk uciekających w przestrachu ludzi.

Szare oczy nie mogły zrozumieć jeszcze tego, że wojna nie jest najlepszym czasem na znalezienie rodziny.

Niebo tego dnia było szkarłatne, podobnie jak ulice Londynu i małe, jeszcze pełni nadziei serce.

Z nieba i serca blisko jest do duszy.

_Biel i szkarłat_

-Dziwak! Dziiiwaaak!

-Tom, pokaż nam ssssswoją sssssztuczkę!

-Sprawdźmy, czy dziwaki potrafią latać!

W tym momencie Tom wiedział, że nie ma żadnych szans stojąc na krawędzi klifu, z kilkoma dzieciakami torującymi mu jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki. Nie mógł pokazać, jak bardzo przerażony był, jak bardzo bał się wysokości oraz tego, czy przypadkiem nie rozbije się o skaliste wybrzeże. Starał się przyjąć jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy, jednak wciąż nie opuszczało go uczucie, które czuł codziennie, od kiedy tylko pamiętał.

Strach.

Czymkolwiek były jego „sztuczki”, które czasami mu wychodziły, bardzo chciał żeby i teraz zadziałały. Skoro umiał rozmawiać z wężami, może i rzeczywiście uda mu się polecieć…

Stopy oderwały się bezwładnie od podłoża i jedyne, co czuł, było szkarłatem.

_Szkarłat i biel_

Jego oczy wypełnione były łzami, starał się z całych sił powstrzymać krzyk i żałosne łkanie spowodowane bólem, jaki go wypełniał. Nie walczył, dobrze pamiętał konsekwencje kiedy już kiedyś próbował. Zwyczajnie w świecie nie miał fizycznej przewagi, i jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to błagać o szybki koniec.

-Proszę…

Usłyszał jakby w oddali śmiech, całkowicie wyczerpany i nie mogący zlokalizować jego źródła, a jego usta opuścił kolejny jęk bólu.

-Więcej? Szybciej? Mocniej? – Odpowiedział kpiąco głos za nim. Ciemnowłosy zacisnął boleśnie powieki, modląc się, żeby to wszystko się skończyło, żeby w końcu ktoś go zabrał z tego koszmaru.

Zawsze mógł się zabić, nie było to trudne w obecnych czasach, gdzie wystarczyło wyjść o nieodpowiedniej porze na ulicę. Ale jego opiekun mówił, że tacy źli ludzie jak Tom idą do piekła, że tam czekają go straszniejsze rzeczy niż sobie może wyobrazić.

Kiedyś, kiedy akurat był poza sierocińcem, rozpoczęło się bombardowanie miasta. Zanim zdążył się schronić, biegnąc widział jedną z ofiar, a raczej jej porozrzucane w kawałkach resztki ciała, rozpryśnięte na odległość co najmniej trzech metrów.

Tom nie chciał umierać i iść do piekła skoro miało go tam czekać coś jeszcze gorszego.

Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi, a jego szczęka zapiekła boleśnie. Znowu się zamyślił i o czymś zapomniał. Nawet nie słuchał słów skierowanych w jego stronę. To i tak nic nie da.

Było jednak coś, co oprócz strachu przed śmiercią go tutaj zatrzymywało.

Nadzieja.

Wierzył, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie po niego jego ojciec… I zabierze go stąd, i będzie miał rodzinę, będzie miał dom.

W końcu wszystko się skończyło i mimo łez i rozdzierającego bólu był w stanie uśmiechnąć się prawie niezauważalnie zanim usnął, śniąc o mężczyźnie starszym jednak o niemal identycznych rysach jak jego, który pojawił się w progu sierocińca.

_Szkarłat _

Dom był obrzydliwy, o ile to w ogóle domem można było nazywać. Nie tak powinno wyglądać miejsce zamieszkania dziedziców Slytherina. Z obrzydzeniem rozejrzał się po pokoju, zanim jego chłodne oczy spoczęły na ostatnim Gauncie, jego wujku, jakże żałosnym pierwszym przodkiem, jakiego miał okazję poznać.

-Opowiedz mi o niej. -Powiedział swoim wyćwiczonym barwnym, obojętnym głosem, spoglądając na pierścień z małym kamieniem. Śmiech.

-Gdyby wiedziała, w co się wpakuje robiąc sobie bachora, pewnie by nigdy nie bawiła się w amortencję.

-W amortencję? - Odpowiedział natychmiast skierowując wzrok na obleśnym czarodzieju.

I wysłuchał. O jego matce dziwaczce, która zakochała się w mieszkającym niedaleko Tomie Riddle’u. O tym, jak Riddle nawet na nią nie miał zamiaru spojrzeć, uważając ją za nawiedzoną wiedźmę. O amortencji i romansie jego rodziców i jego matce, która, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, specjalnie rzuciła się ze schodów a w złości z bezradności biła się po brzuchu, nie mogąc się pogodzić ze stratą ukochanego i swojej magii, której wyrzekła się na dowód miłości. O Tomie Riddle’u, który był mugolem. Oparł się o stół. Nie tego się spodziewał.

Tom Riddle senior był mugolem, a on był Ślizgonem. A dla Ślizgonów ważna jest czystość krwi. Ale przecież Tom też miał władzę w swoim domu i dar przekonywania, więc mógł to wszystko zmienić, prawda?

\- Petrificus Totalus.

Ciało Morfina upadło bezwładnie na ziemię.

Tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

_Szkarłat i czerń_

Nie wiedział ile razy poprawił swoją i tak już znoszoną marynarkę. Stał przed ogromnym, pięknie urządzonym z zewnątrz (i pewnie wewnątrz też) domem z zadbanym ogrodem. Zdecydowanie tutaj nie pasował. Ale tabliczka wyraźnie mówiła, że stoi przed rezydencją państwa Riddle.. Spojrzał na stare buty, w myślach układając to, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio odczuwał tyle emocji. To żałosne, jak bardzo dziecięce pragnienia nadal na niego oddziaływały. „Dzień dobry, ojcze…” Nie. „Dzień, dobry, przepraszam że przeszkadzam…” Nie. Jak żałosny. Zanim zdążył wymyślić kilka innych przykładów, używając wcześniej kołatki, w drzwiach stanął wysoki mężczyzna z ciemnymi, lokowanymi włosami, wyglądający niemal identycznie jak Tom.

Młodszy z nich czuł, jak gdyby ktoś nagle odciął mu dostęp do powietrza i jedyne, co mógł powiedzieć to to, czego zupełnie nie miał w planach.

-Tato…

Jak słaby. Jak dziecinny. Jak beznadziejny. Nie myślał jednak teraz o tym, po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętał poczuł przyjemne ciepło w swojej klatce piersiowej, a usta wygięły się w szczerym uśmiechu. Odnalazł go. Odnalazł swojego ojca. Co z tego, że to on miał odnaleźć Toma, miał po niego przyjść do sierocińca, miał go adoptować. To teraz nie było ważne. Był gotów tu i teraz wybaczyć mu wszystko, wybaczyć wszystkie lata absolutnego piekła, upokorzenia i samotności. Miał rodzinę. Miał dom. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego oczy się zeszkliły, jednak…

-Wynoś się.

To zadziałało niczym orzeźwiajacy kubeł zimnej wody. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

-Słucham?

-Wynoś się. Czego potrzebujesz, pieniędzy? Czemu nie zdechłeś z tą wiedźmą?

Słowa te zapoczątkowały domino w życiu najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarnoksiężnika w historii Świata Magii. To tego wieczoru Tom Riddle po raz pierwszy zabił człowieka oraz stworzył swój pierwszy horkruks. To tego wieczoru prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni pozwolił sobie na żałosne łkanie, przyciągając do siebie ciało zamordowanego ojca. Później już była tylko czerń.

Ludzie lubią historie o bohaterach. Dlaczego w czerni szukam bieli? Bo większość jest szara. Niedopowiedziana. Wystarczy jej poszukać.

A jeszcze lepiej ją dać.


End file.
